


A noiva, o noivo e o namorado do noivo

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O casamento de Jared. Um noivo nervoso, seu melhor amigo e uma história que jamais terminaria. Feita para a época dos casamentos dos J2</p>
            </blockquote>





	A noiva, o noivo e o namorado do noivo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmanditaTC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/gifts).



> ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfiction slash, ou seja, com relacionamento homossexual, sendo bem clara, amor entre dois homens! Abraços e obrigada. Querendo, comentem, critiquem, fiquem à vontade. A maior alegria de um ficwriter (senão a única recompensa) é receber reviews, mesmo com críticas, pois são as tais críticas que fazem a gente melhorar.
> 
> Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos  
> Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

 

**A noiva, o noivo e o namorado do noivo.**   
**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Challenge Março/2010, Cenas de Ciúme, Songfic, Slash M/M, PadAckles  
Advertências: Sofrimento emocional  
Classificação: NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo: O casamento de Jared. Um noivo nervoso, seu melhor amigo e uma história que jamais terminaria.

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

 

* * *

 

Estavam a poucos momentos do casamento. A esposa de Cliff apareceu para tirar algumas fotos. Não era para haver fotos, seria uma cerimônia íntima e fechada, ou assim haviam planejado.

Jared Padalecki estava nervoso, como bom noivo.

Juntou-se a Cliff e a Jensen e posou para a foto que depois, provavelmente, seria mandada para o twitter. Não se importava, na verdade. Só queria que toda aquela tensão passasse. Suspirou fundo e pegou um copo de água, sentindo muito calor.

“Você está bem, Sasquatch?” Jensen se aproximou, o olhar um pouco baixo, mas nada demais.

“Não era eu quem devia fazer essa pergunta? Sua cara está péssima, Jensen.” O jeito compreensivo de Jared era a uma tentativa de consolar seu melhor amigo.

E amor da sua vida.

“Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem. São coisas demais, viajamos demais, não gosto de toda essa agitação, você compreende?”

“Faltam quarenta e cinco minutos, rapazes.” Cliff bebericou um pouco de champanhe e fez um sinal à sua esposa, para que saíssem. “Acho que precisam ficar sozinhos.”

“Obrigado, Cliff.” Jared foi até a porta e, descobriu que não tinha trinco. “Não podemos ter privacidade, não dá para trancar, sinto muito.”

“Não importa, Jared. Já dissemos tudo que havia a dizer. Vamos lá, terminar logo com isso.”

Abraçaram-se algum tempo e saíram.

A cerimônia transcorreu calmamente, sem confusão, com alguns sorrisos, com a família de Genevieve em festa, tudo estava indo do jeito que deveria ser.

Após os cumprimentos, todos foram para o salão reservado para a recepção, onde puderam tomar drinques. Padalecki experimentou algumas cuba libres, estava aliviado que tudo terminara e agora era apenas seguir em frente. No entanto, algo no olhar de Jensen, que tirava fotos com a esposa de Cliff, o fez prestar atenção.

Aproximou-se da mesa, discretamente e olhou bem dentro dos orbes verdes cristalinos.

Nenhuma palavra.

Não era preciso. Jared moveu a cabeça para um lado e inclinou-a levemente.

Foi o bastante para Jensen compreender. O ator loiro e elegante levantou-se e saiu por uma porta lateral.

Quando Jared deu uma volta, cumprimentando algumas pessoas, recebendo abraços e sorrindo, localizou rapidamente sua esposa conversando animadamente com alguns parentes. Não perdeu tempo e sumiu por um pequeno corredor.

O banheiro do salão de festas. Não era glamouroso, nem era bonito e cheio de enfeites, mas estava perfeitamente limpo, ornamentado com flores na pequena bancada de pedra escura.

Jared não viu como, nem quando. Apenas sentiu o abraço firme e carinhoso, o rosto de Jensen apoiado em seu ombro, os olhos verdes fechados e um suspiro fundo.

“Smackles...” Chamou o outro pelo apelido e acarinhou de leve os fios curtos do cabelo loiro escuro.

“Sasquatch...” Jensen levantou o olhar apenas para cerrar os olhos novamente quando Jared o beijou intensamente, cingindo o corpo menor com força.

Jensen empurrou o outro contra a parede e ficaram aos beijos, cada vez mais quentes, por algum tempo.

“Se alguém entrar...” Jared sussurrou enquanto desfazia o nó da gravata.

“Vem.” Jensen puxou o outro pela mão até o reservado e trancou-se lá dentro com seu gigante.

Jared que não ia perder tempo. Beijou o outro com toda a vontade de quem sentiria muita falta dele pelos próximos dias. Desabotoou a camisa alheia, apenas dois botões, e enfiou a mão para acariciar os mamilos já rijos e sensíveis. Não ouviu o gemido vindo do fundo da garganta de Jensen pois estava ocupado ouvindo seus próprios suspiros de prazer enquanto se esfregava loucamente na ereção de Jensen.

Não tinham muito tempo. Não seria adequado ao noivo ficar ausente de sua própria festa de casamento. Ouviram o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrir e ficaram ainda aos beijos, mas em silêncio, provando a boca um do outro, as mãos deslizando por partes do corpo que traduziam paixão e prazer para um e outro.

Quando o barulho da pia aberta cessou e ouviram o clique da porta, Jared já soltara seu cinto e baixara suas calças até o joelho, sentindo a mão de Jensen acariciar loucamente sua ereção. “Jen, o que tem em mente?”

O espaço era pequeno, claustrofóbico, mas não importava. Jensen ajoelhou-se no pequeno local e engoliu o membro do outro, fazendo Padalecki bater a cabeça na parede. O maior apertou os ombros do loiro e gemeu baixo, descobrindo exatamente o que Jensen tinha em mente.

Ackles se levantou com o olhar cheio de fome e desejo e tirou do bolso uma embalagem. Rasgou-a com os dentes e colocou a camisinha no namorado, desafivelando o cinto e baixando suas próprias calças. Virou-se de costas para Jared e encostou-se à parede fria do banheiro, as mãos ao lado da cabeça. “Vem, Jay...”

“Assim? Direto?” Jared sussurrou mordendo de leve o pescoço do outro, não podia deixar marcas.

“Não sou virgem, caso não tenha percebido... Eu aguento.” O humor ácido de Ackles era famoso.

“Tudo bem, mas...” Jared sugou seus dedos indicador e médio, molhando-os como era possível, com saliva, e esfregou um pouco do lubrificante da camisinha na intimidade do namorado. “Gosto quando você implora...” Jared introduziu um dígito de uma vez e girou-o, tocando a próstata do loiro com firmeza e prática, ouvindo-o gemer e bater a testa na parede. “Está melhor?” A voz rouca, o corpo tenso, arrepiado, cheio de desejo, sabia muito bem o que fazer, aprendera com Jensen...

“Cara, Jay, não pára ou te arrebento a porra da cara!” Jensen falou entredentes sentindo o segundo dígito de Jared entrar e girar devagar, pois ficara bem apertado. Cada movimento era um choque, um desejo. Como aquele Padalecki desgraçado conseguia fazê-lo ficar com as pernas bambas daquele jeito?

“Hum, você está rebolando pra mim é?” Jared lambeu a orelha de Jensen. Era verdade, o mais baixo mordia a boca para não gemer e se empurrava um pouco, querendo mais. “Vai me dar gostoso, vai?” Jared sussurrou e retirou os dígitos. “Respira.”

Jensen não teve tempo de pensar. Jared enterrou-se nele de uma vez, bem fundo, empurrando-o, jogando seu corpo contra a parede e fazendo-o ver estrelas de dor e prazer misturados. Gemeu o nome do mais alto entrecortadamente, respirando em ofegos.

“Não posso ir devagar, mas vou te fazer gozar primeiro.” Jared enroscou a mão grande na ereção pulsante e massageou, para frente e para trás, devagar, forte, firme, apertando, soltando, girando.

Jensen virou a cabeça para trás, um relance do olhar perigoso, desejoso, de Jared. Abriu os lábios bem feitos e sentiu a língua do namorado adentrar e enroscar-se na sua, num beijo molhado, enquanto se moviam em sincronia. Estava perdendo o juízo. Quando Padalecki queria ir depressa, era melhor nem pensar, apenas sentir.

Jared deliciava-se no corpo quente, apertado, entregue. Sentia a pulsação do membro do outro na mão e ouvia os pequenos gemidos que o loiro tentava em vão controlar. Aquilo estava delicioso para dizer o mínimo.

Jared ondeou o quadril, com força, tomando Jensen para si com fúria incontida. Estava se casando? Estava. Iria esquecer Jensen? Nem pensar...

Não demorou muito mais e Jensen retesou-se inteiro, sendo imprensado ainda com mais força, sentindo o ar faltar, o tempo parar de passar e seu corpo inteiro explodir de paixão e prazer.

Maldito Padalecki!

Como conseguia fazer aquilo com ele? Como? Jensen bem que tentou retomar algum controle, mas Jared simplesmente o forçou mais, mais forte, mais um pouco e Ackles sentiu seu corpo se moldar tão bem ao do outro que pensou que fossem ser colados à parede, juntos, num amálgama de amor, prazer, sexo, desejo e afeto.

Amizade.

Amor.

Silêncio.

“Eu te amo, Jen.” Jared murmurou enquanto mudava seu ritmo respiratório para parecer menos ofegante. Ser um atleta tinha lá suas vantagens.

Jensen não disse nada, sentia o abraço firme de Jared, o corpo dele ainda dentro do seu, o calor do maior, a sensação boa de segurança que tinha perto do moreno. Era tão pleno que o apavorava. Não era apenas quando estavam juntos daquele jeito. Era uma constante deles dois.

“Preciso voltar, você sabe.” Jared quebrou o clima se maldizendo por ter que fazê-lo e afastou-se do loiro, atirando o preservativo no lixo e ouvindo o barulho da porta do banheiro. Baixou sua boca na do namorado e beijou-o carinhosamente, suspirando após. “Quer ajuda?”

“Não se preocupe, faça o que precisa fazer.” O olhar verde de Jensen era intenso e fez com que Jared o abraçasse novamente.

“Vai me perdoar algum dia?” Padalecki sussurrou entre beijinhos enquanto terminava de arrumar a roupa e atava o nó da gravata, muito mal por sinal.

“Você nunca foi bom nisso, não é mesmo?” Jensen arrumou o outro e passou os dedos pelo rosto do maior. “Vá de uma vez. Eu vou demorar um pouco, seria meio esquisito a gente saindo junto do banheiro.”

“Que nem naquela convenção?” Jared riu, um riso sincero. Haviam feito tantas maluquices juntos. Sempre juntos.

Sempre juntos...

“Você se superou naquela vez. Foi tão rápido que levei um tempo para respirar.” Jensen riu também e deu um tapinha no ombro do outro “Parabéns.”

“Hum?”

“Por seu casamento, ora. Agora, quer sair daqui?” Ackles destrancou o cubículo e pôs o maior para fora, indo atrás dele para lavar as mãos, o rosto, tentar melhorar a bagunça em que estava. Então algumas lágrimas vieram e virou-se de costas. Não podia evitar.

“Droga, Jen...” Jared engoliu em seco. Não queria ver aquilo. Também não estava na maior felicidade do mundo, mas gostava de Genevieve, não tanto quanto amava Jensen, mas era o certo a fazer, então fizera.

“Vai logo, Sasquatch, é apenas reação emocional ao que fizemos. Quer sair daqui?” Seus olhos iriam ficar avermelhados, seu nariz também. Era branquelo demais para disfarçar. Tinha que dar um jeito.

“Pelo menos Cliff fez o que dissemos e mandou mensagem no twitter sobre estarmos gripados. Se eu e você aparecermos meio estranhos, a desculpa está pronta.”

“David sempre deu bons conselhos.” Jensen fungou e logo se pôs a arrumar-se inteiro, era profissional, era ótimo fingindo, sempre seria.

“Você contou mesmo tudo a ele sobre nós dois?” Padalecki ainda não estava muito bem familiarizado com o agente poderoso e controlador de Jensen, mas admitia que se tratava de alguém muito competente.

“Sim, ele precisava saber, para me defender. Não se preocupe. Vá...” Jensen inspirou ar, profundamente, precisava se controlar...

“Eu te amo, Jensen, não me importa se nunca mais nos virmos, eu sempre vou amar você.” Jared não ia conseguir se controlar se ficasse ali, iria chorar. Simplesmente saiu sem olhar para trás, tentando sorrir, olhando para frente, pensando que tudo iria ficar bem, sem nenhuma dúvida. Tinha que ficar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Onde você estava?” Genevieve Cortese já estava agoniada procurando por Jared fazia alguns minutos quando finalmente o viu, saindo do corredor lateral e fora até ele com o cenho franzido. “As pessoas estão falando do seu sumiço.”

“Gen, eu não sumi, só dei um tempo.” Os olhos brilhantes, a voz meio densa demais, lábios avermelhados e rosto um tanto corado.

“Eu não acredito que você...” Genevieve alteou a voz um tanto e ia dizer algo quando viu Jensen chegar, com o mesmo brilho no olhar, que logo esvaneceu quando ele olhou para ela e a cumprimentou.

Cortese abraçou-se possessivamente a Jared e então...

“O azzaro de Jensen é inconfundível, Jared. E você está cheirando a sexo, seu maldito desgraçado traidor!”

“Não sei do que está falando, ou talvez eu saiba, mas é o nosso casamento, que tal dançarmos um pouco?”

“Olha, eu não sei se vou aguentar isso! Sempre entendi a amizade de vocês, mas no nosso casamento, Jared? Você não tem coração?” O olhar de Genevieve continha raiva e ciúme. “Eu me casei com você, não ele.”

Jared respirou fundo, não queria uma briga. Viu um ou outro fotógrafo e virou-se, sorridente, enlaçando a cintura de Genevieve, que ficou um pouco aborrecida e deu um sorriso estranho.

“Atue, não é o que você tem por profissão?” O comentário por entre um sorriso automático de Jared.

“Não respondeu a minha pergunta.” Genevieve não era boa naquilo. Teria que aprender, mas não estava gostando. Pensara que aquilo ia parar, que Jared ficaria com ela e seriam um feliz casal. Só que não contava com o poder de Jensen Ackles.

E, ela tinha que admitir, o filho da puta do ator de Dallas era uma maldição de uma tremenda ameaça! Cortese olhou de relance para o noivo e viu... O olhar dele desviara-se. Estava “nele”. Estava no intérprete de Dean! E o cheiro do perfume de Jensen! Padalecki nem mesmo negara! Não negara!

“Você não vai mais vê-lo.” A pequena moça bufou com a maior discrição possível enquanto Jared sorria para ela em um momento “romântico” no meio da valsa de casados.

“Não quero brigar aqui, Gen.” Jared estava perdendo a paciência. Tudo que não precisava era de uma esposa ciumenta. “Entenda...”

“Que você não vai ser meu?” O biquinho da noiva era hilário.

“Algum dia eu prometi que nunca mais ia ver Jensen?” Jared estava perdendo um pouco da paciência. Gostava de Genevieve, gostava sim, mas não ia deixar Jensen, nem por ela, nem por ninguém.

“Vocês trabalham juntos, não sou ridícula de achar que nunca mais se veriam, mas...”

Jared abraçou com carinho e depois deu-lhe um beijo na testa. “Seja apenas uma boa esposa e deixe minha vida com Jensen a meu cargo.”

Genevieve gelou...

A vida dele “com Jensen”?

A noiva prestou um tanto de atenção em seu agora marido e quando ele sorriu, ela finalmente se deu conta.

Os sorrisos de Jared para ela continham carinho, amizade, afeto. Eram bonitos sorrisos. Só que jamais seriam como aqueles que ele dava para Jensen.

Jamais.


End file.
